prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC46
is the 46th episode of the season Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 387th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis With Otokichi and Crescendo Tone gone, hope seems lost for the Cures and citizens of Major Land. '' Summary Despair surrounds everything, with no sound remaining and several citizens turned to stone. The Cures are alone with no weapons, but Noise is also in poor shape. Falsetto tries to find him and encourage him to keep going, but in his attempt to get him to feel better, Noise grows annoyed with him and sucks Falsetto within himself to gain more strength. He then decides that he must turn the Cures into stone like Crescendo Tone and Otokichi. In Major Land, Aphrodite continues to fret, seeing that Mephisto is injured and more than half of the people of her home have become stone. The Cures returned to save those remaining, along with Aphrodite as they attempt to come up with a quick plan on how to defeat Noise. Despaired, Hibiki momentarily suffers a stressful breakdown and starts to sing - unsure of what else to do. Her friends are surprised until she tells them that all they need to do is smile. Aphrodite agrees as the Fairy Tones arrive and promise to keep going and work hard for Crescendo Tone's sake. As they speak, Noise damages the concert hall and demands that they show up. Before the Cures meet up with him, Hummy decides to go with them. Quickly a fight breaks out, with the girls kicking at Noise and Mure throwing wall debris at him. When Noise attempts to hit her, the Cures group together to kick him, sending him down. Then they pair up, with Melody and Rhythm using Miracle Heart Arpeggio and Fantastic Piacere. Then, Cure Beat uses her Love Guitar Rod to use Beat Sonic, followed by Cure Muse using Sparkling Shower. Hoping this is enough, the girls are alarmed when Noise dodges the attacks. Now worn out and tired, the girls refuse to give up. Noise tells the girls that nothing will be the same and how pointless this is, telling them that the Legendary Score was the whole point of the music. If the notes would make the Melody of Sorrow then it would have been changed into the Melody of Happiness, and likewise. He attacks again and attempts to change Melody into stone when out of nowhere, Bassdrum and Baritone appear. They protect Hi biki from the attack and the girls are happy to see that they are okay. Baritone and Bassdrum demand to know why Noise absorbed Falsetto like he did, and upon learing this the girls are shocked and angered to know that he did something to someone working with him. He simply states that Falsetto is annoying, which upsets Baritone and Bassdrum. They attempt to attack him, but he doesn't really care and shoots at them. He returns to the Cures until the duo get in the way to protect the Cures - but in this time, Noise absorbs them and changes into another powerful form. To the groups surprise, he turns into a human-like form but is even stronger than before. With everyone angered and in worse moods, the fight resumes. The Cures use Music Rondo Super Quartet. But to their surprise, this did nothing to Noise. He forms a giant ball of negative energy and throws it at the girls, but they fly out of the way. Realizing she has no choice, Aphrodite feels bad over not doing anything to help them. So she plays music in hopes of keeping everyone's faith and provide the girls with further strength. Noise grows further angry and he resumes turning people to stone; but despite this they continue to play music until he eventually freezes the entire city. The girls are saddened when they no longer hear any music and realize they are without any more hope. But just then, the Fairy Tones resume making music and the girls are surprised. They enjoy the sounds of it and Hummy arrives with the Legendary Score and shows it to them, saying that they can make a whole new song. Happily, Hibiki then tells everyone that they still have hope. Major Events *Noise absorbs Falsetto, and later Bassdrum and Baritone, to become a more powerful, humanoid form and heal from its previous wounds. *Noise completes turning all of Major Land, including Aphrodite and Mephisto, into stone. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny (end card) *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace (end card) *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March (end card) *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty (end card) Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Candy (end card) Villains *Noise *Falsetto Secondary Characters *Bassdrum *Baritone *Aphrodite *Mephisto Trivia *The first announcement for ''Smile Pretty Cure! was in the end of the episodes telling people that it was going to air on February 5th, 2012. *The first ending card appears with the Smile Cures but not the Smile leader. Gallery Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes